My Insanity
by Alice Amani Neverland
Summary: Mungkin kau hanya melihatku sebagai teman seperjuanganmu. Kakakmu. Atau bahkan musuhmu. Tapi ketahuilah, perasaan posesif yang membuatku gila ini selalu menyerangku setiap aku memandangmu. Keindahanmu. Ah, Senju ini hanya ingin memilikimu, Madara..


Disclaimer : Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Genre : Romance

Rated : M

WARNING : CANON, YAOI, BL, LIME INSIDE, PWP, alur cepat.

Akhirnya terkumpul juga keberanian buat nulis lime HashiMada -.- Udah ada peringatan M + Yaoi ya. Jadi yang merasa alim, silakan klik back. yang bukan fu juga silakan klik back. Maaf kalau masih singkat. semoga gak mengecewakan. maklum. ini lime murni pertamaku xDa jangan lupa RnR.

* * *

Katamu, Aku payah.  
Sikapku yang lunak ini hanya akan membuatku tumbuh menjadi shinobi yang lemah.  
Tahukah kau bahwa setiap kata-katamu sangat penting bagiku?  
Kau datang memenuhi kehidupanku semaumu.  
Menggangguku.  
Membuatku tertawa.  
Dan menyayangiku.  
Aku selalu tahu kau menyayangiku meskipun sulit bagimu untuk mengatakannya. Atau sekedar menunjukkannya dengan cara yang sedikit.. ah, lupakanlah.  
Aku suka caramu memperhatikan dan mempedulikanku dengan memarahiku.

Aku selalu memandangmu sebagai sosok yang selalu ingin kulindungi.  
Kau ibarat seorang adik laki-laki yang berharga bagiku.  
Aku menyayangimu. Sangat menyayangimu.  
Dan aku ingat bagaimana waktu memaksa kita untuk tumbuh.  
Aku semakin mengagumi segala hal yang ada pada dirimu.  
Entahlah, mendadak kau terlihat begitu indah.  
Aku suka memandangmu.  
Mengamatimu.  
Aku yang saat itu belum memahami perasaan macam apa yang melandaku, hanya bisa menyimpannya tanpa mengeluh.

Menyakitkan sekali bagiku untuk mengingat bagaimana hari itu datang.  
Hari yang memulai permusuhan kita.  
Kita berperang.  
Kau tak mau mendengar penjelasanku sedetikpun.  
Aku tidak takut siapapun. Aku tidak takut perang.  
Tapi aku takut kehilangan dirimu.  
Aku ingat bagaimana kita berperang tanpa mengingat waktu.  
Amarahmu. Kebencianmu.  
Terus kau tumpahkan dihadapanku tanpa henti.  
Jika aku seorang senju, lalu kenapa?  
Aku tahu kau dendam.  
Aku tahu kau hanya tak bisa menerima kematian adikmu ditangan anggota klanku.  
Mungkin, cinta yang kau miliki terhadapku tak sebesar cinta yang kudedikasikan padamu sepenuhnya.  
Ya,  
Saat itu kau belum tahu kan bahwa Senju ini mencintaimu.  
Aku belum terlalu mengerti soal definisi cinta itu apa.  
Tapi aku mengerti bahwa ketika aku ingin melindungimu, ingin berada disampingmu, ingin terus memandang dan mengagumi keindahanmu, adalah pengertian lain dari cinta.  
Bagaimana pendapatmu, Madara?

Aku bukan lagi anak bodoh dan lemah seperti yang kau katakan.  
Aku telah tumbuh.  
Aku telah menjadi kuat.  
Aku mendengar dan mengingat setiap ucapanmu.  
Aku berubah.  
Berharap agar suatu hari kau memandangku, sebagaimana aku memandangmu.  
Aku sempat berpikir itu tidak akan terjadi.  
Aku bahkan melarang adik kandungku sendiri untuk menyentuhmu. Apalagi melukaimu.  
Hanya aku yang akan menyentuhmu. Hanya aku yang berhak untuk itu.  
Sikap posesifku ini semakin memperkuat bukti bahwa aku. Sudah. Gila.

Hari itu, kau memintaku untuk membuktikan kata-kataku.  
Kau memberiku dua pilihan.  
Membunuh adikku,  
atau bunuh diri.  
Dan kau akan menghapus dendammu.  
Aku lalu berpikir bahwa aku tak mempunyai arti apa-apa bagi kehidupanmu.  
Yah, aku patah hati.  
Jadi tidak ada ruginya jika aku mati.  
Sebelum mengakhiri hidupku aku berpesan pada Tobirama agar jangan pernah sekalipun melukaimu.  
Aku lalu menutup mataku.  
Dan menyebut namamu dalam hati.

Tapi sedetik sebelum aku berpindah ke dunia lain,  
Kau mencegahku.  
Ya.  
Kau mencegahku.  
Dengan panik kau katakan bahwa kau percaya pada ucapanku. Dan memohon padaku untuk tidak benar-benar melakukannya.  
Ada sesuatu yang melanda hatiku saat itu juga.  
Kenyataan bahwa kau tidak ingin kehilangan diriku.  
Aku tidak peduli apa alasannya, tapi itu membuatku senang.  
Dan aku berjanji pada diriku sendiri untuk terus hidup dan menjagamu.

Setelah itu, semua berjalan seperti mimpi.  
Tidak ada lagi perang.  
Kita kembali seperti dulu.  
Kita mewujudkan mimpi kita dengan membangun desa ini.  
Kita bahkan kembali berjalan bersama.  
Benar-benar seperti dulu.  
Tapi kau harus sadar akan satu hal, Madara.  
Seperti kataku tadi, kita telah tumbuh.  
Kau mungkin saja masih menganggapku sahabatmu, sekaligus kakak laki-lakimu.  
Tapi aku tidak begitu.

Aku jatuh cinta padamu bahkan sejak sebelum kita berperang.  
Aku tergila-gila padamu.  
Suaramu.  
Matamu.  
Rambut hitammu.  
Wajahmu.  
Ah, aku benar-benar gila karena keindahanmu.  
Setiap kali aku memandangmu,  
Aku merasakan sesuatu yang sulit kujelaskan.  
Jantungku berdebar, dan terkadang aku merasakan sesuatu menggelitik pinggangku.  
Kau hanya terlalu indah, Madara.  
Biarlah hanya aku dan Tuhan yang menjadi saksi perasaanku ini.

Aku tak bisa menahan diriku untuk tidak tersenyum mengingat semua yang kita lewati selama ini.

"Kau kenapa?" Suaramu membuyarkan lamunanku. Aku lalu membuka mataku dan menoleh.  
Kau ada disampingku.  
Aku masih belum bisa percaya semua ini bukan mimpi..

"Tidak., tadi aku cuma bermimpi" Aku berdalih

"Jadi kau ketiduran? hn dasar. Bersantai ditempat seperti ini saja sudah membuatmu ngantuk" Kau menyamankan posisimu yang tengah berbaring menatap langit.  
Aku memang berbaring direrumputan yang lembut.

Tapi kau salah, Madara.  
Aku tidak tertidur.  
Apalagi jika aku berada didekatmu.  
Bagaimana mungkin aku bisa tertidur.

Aku masih memandangmu lekat yang lalu menutup matamu, membiarkan angin meniupmu dan membawamu tertidur.  
Sadarkah kau hanya membuat wajahmu itu tampak lebih manis dari biasanya?  
Ah,  
Terjadi lagi.  
Ada sesuatu yang menggelitik pinggangku saat aku memandangmu.  
Mengagumi setiap lekuk wajah dan tubuhmu.  
Bersalaman dan berpelukan mungkin sudah biasa.  
Entah kenapa aku menginginkan lebih darimu.  
Aku ingin.. Aku tidak tahu apa namanya tapi.. Aku menginginkanmu.  
Aku ingin tahu bagaimana perasaanmu padaku.  
Akankah kau keberatan jika aku yang juga laki-laki ini menyentuh wajahmu?  
Atau menciummu?  
Apakah kau akan marah jika kau tahu bagaimana perasaanku padamu?  
Sudahlah.  
Kuserahkan keberuntunganku pada kamisama.

"Madara.." Kali ini giliranku yang membuatmu membuka mata. Mengganggu relaksasimu

"hm?" Jawabmu singkat. Bahkan gumamanmu saja sangat menarik bagiku.

"Apa kau akan marah jika aku mengatakan sesuatu padamu?"

"ck. tergantung apa yang kau katakan"

"oh" Aku mendadak ragu untuk melanjutkan 'pengakuan'ku ini. Tapi aku juga tidak bisa membiarkan hal ini menjadi misteri selamanya. "Maksudku.. Bagaimana jika aku bilang.. Kau sangat tampan?"

"hah?" Kau tampaknya bingung. Aku tahu, ucapanku ini aneh. Aku hanya tidak tahu bagaimana memulainya.

"Ah, itu.. Aku.." Aku benar-benar terjebak dalam perkataanku sendiri. Aku tak kunjung menemukan kata-kata yang pas untuk mengungkapkannya. Mungkin kau akan memukulku tapi aku tidak peduli.  
Aku mencoba mendekatkan diriku padamu.  
Jantungku benar-benar memanas saat ini.

"heeh" Kau kaget "Kau mau apa!?"

"Aku tidak berniat melakukan sesuatu yang buruk padamu, madara"

"Lalu Kenapa kau tiba-tiba mendekat begitu hah?"

"Aku ingin menciummu"

Ucapanku membuatmu membulatkan matamu sempurna.  
Aku juga tahu, aku mungkin terlalu cepat.

"Kau sudah gila ya, Hashirama?"

"Ya" Jawabku cepat "Aku gila karena aku jatuh cinta padamu"

"a.. apa?"

"Aku mencintaimu"

"Hashirama, hentikan lelu.."

"Aku serius. Aku mencintaimu" Tungkasku "Uchiha Madara"

"Tapi..." Kau sepertinya terlalu kaget untuk menerima pengakuanku. Kau pasti bingung. Merasa aneh atau apa.  
Kau diam.  
Dan aku tidak seharusnya terlalu egois memaksakan kehendak dan rasa posesifku yang tidak biasa ini.

"Aku mengert.." Sebelum kuselesaikan ucapanku, kau menyentuh pipiku.  
Jujur saja, kali ini aku yang kaget.  
Aku bisa melihat semburat jingga diwajahmu yang membuatku gila itu.

"Lakukan saja apa maumu" Katamu lirih. Nyaris tak bisa kudengar. Tapi aku akan tetap mendengarmu selirih apapun suaramu.  
Kau tidak menolaknya.  
Bahkan kau malu.  
Salahkah jika aku berharap?

Aku lalu mengubah posisiku. Aku mengangkat kepalaku dan mendekatkan wajahku padamu secara perlahan.  
Kau menutup matamu secara alami.  
Sampai aku berhasil menangkap bibirmu.  
Sesuatu yang selalu kuinginkan.  
Dan seperti yang kuharapkan,  
Bibirmu begitu lembut. Aku merasakan getaran disekujur tubuhku yang kian memanas. Aku mulai menikmatinya. Namun kau tak kunjung membalas ciumanku. Kau hanya menerima perlakuanku tanpa berbuat apa-apa.  
Aku lalu melepas ciumanku.

"Kenapa?" Tanyaku. Kau awalnya hanya menatapku. Dan wajahmu merah sekali, Madara. Kau diam untuk sesaat

"Aku tidak tahu bagaimana melakukannya. Ini.. pertama kalinya bagiku"

"Kau keberatan?"

"Tidak.."

"Kau ingin aku berhenti?"

"Ti.. Tidak.."

Fakta bahwa aku orang pertama yang berani menciummu cukup membuatku bangga.  
Karena itu artinya memang belum ada yang menyentuhmu. Kau memang ditakdirkan untuk berada disisiku

"Kau hanya perlu menikmatinya" Kataku lalu mulai menciummu lagi. Siap atau tidak. Ah kau hanya terus membuatku tidak sabar, Madara.  
Aku melumat bibirmu yang bagiku lebih nikmat dari apapun juga.  
Kau mulai menikmatinya, dan perlahan mengikuti permainanku.  
Kali ini kau membalas ciumanku.

Aku terkadang memagut. Dan memberi bibirmu yang lembut dan tipis ini sedikit lumatan yang membuatmu mengeluarkan suara tertahan.  
Kau tak akan mengerti kenikmatan macam apa yang kurasakan sekarang, Madara.  
Aku memilikimu dan menciummu seperti ini.  
Seolah aku tak membutuhkan apa-apa lagi didunia ini.  
Aku tak bisa menahan diriku lagi.  
Aku menginginkan lebih dari ini. Aku terus mendesakmu. Dan kau mengijinkannya. Kau sedikit membuka mulutmu yang basah. Membuatku leluasa untuk menjelajahi rongga mulutmu.  
Aku menyapa lidahmu yang lalu menyambutku.  
Nyaman.  
Tahukah kau bahwa ini juga pengalaman pertamaku dalam berciuman?  
Dan aku tak pernah membayangkan rasanya akan senikmat ini.  
Apalagi jika bersamamu.  
Kebutuhan untuk bernafas memaksaku menghentikan ciuman kita.  
Tapi aku sudah memutuskan.  
Aku akan memilikimu, Madara.  
Saat ini juga.  
Aku mengusap bibirmu yang basah berkat ciuman kita.  
Kau tak sanggup menatapku.  
Aku tahu kau malu.  
Wajah merahmu itu belum kunjung padam, Madara.

Tanpa ijin darimu, aku mendekat lagi. Kali ini aku menginginkan leher jenjangmu.  
Aku menghirup aromamu yang membuatku gila.  
Aku menyecap lehermu dan aku tahu, aku akan meninggalkan beberapa tanda dikulitmu yang bersih ini.  
Aku terus menelusuri lehermu.  
Dan aku bisa merasakan kau meletakkan tanganmu dikepalaku. Aku tahu kau sangat menikmatinya. Dan kau melampiaskannya dengan meremas rambutku.  
Sebesar inikah sensasi yang kuberikan padamu, Madara?  
Aku menarik wajahku dan menatapmu lagi.

"Aku akan membuatmu merasa nyaman, Madara" Aku memandang wajahmu yang kini berkeringat

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Aku ingin memilikimu" Aku mulai memainkan tanganku untuk meraih baju yang menutupi tubuhmu dan mencoba melepaskannya.  
Berharap kau mengerti atas apa yang kuinginkan.

"Tapi Hashirama.. Ditempat seperti ini.."

"Kenapa?"

"Orang akan melihat kita"

"Tidak ada orang disini.."

"Ck. kau selalu saja pintar menjawab"

"hahaha. Kau keberatan?" Aku menggodamu. Kau tak menjawab melainkan hanya mendengus kecil. Rasanya justru aku yang tergoda.

"Tidak.." Katamu yang kuartikan sebagai ijin untuk melanjutkan kegiatanku.

Dan tanpa basa-basi lagi aku meneruskan permainan tanganku sambil kembali mengecup lehermu. Lalu pundakmu yang tak lagi tertutup.  
Aroma tubuhmu telah sempurna menanggalkan akal sehatku.  
Aku menyecap setiap inci kulitmu yang lembut.  
Aku sampai pada kedua titik sensitif pada dadamu yang bidang.  
Kau melenguh dan mendesah seketika aku mengecupnya, lalu menyecapnya.  
Aku bisa merasakan detak jantungmu yang memburu. Juga nafasmu yang tersengal.  
Tubuhmu berkeringat.

"h.. hashirama.." Kau meremas rambutku lagi. Kau terengah memanggil namaku. Dan suaramu itu semakin menyulut gairahku, Madara.

Aku juga tak pernah merasakan sensasi seperti ini sebelumnya.  
Tapi aku mengerti jika kau belum siap.  
Seberapapun besarnya aku menginginkanmu.

"Aku bisa menghentikannya disini jika kau mau" Kataku seraya menyeka peluh didahimu.

"Tidak.." Kau menjawab dengan nafas yang masih terengah "Jangan berhenti.."

Setiap detik aku hanya semakin menginginkanmu.  
Dan aku mulai bisa merasakan milikku menginginkan lebih. Entahlah.  
Aku tak bisa lagi menahan diriku.  
Aku terus menyentuhmu, Menyecap tubuhmu yang indah, dan menanggalkan setiap helai yang menutup tubuhmu.  
Kau mendesah lagi.  
Kau tampak ragu dan menghentikanku saat aku telah sampai diantara kedua kakimu.

"Hh.. apa yang akan kau lakukan?" Kau mencegahku. Aku tahu kau mungkin belum terbiasa, kau masih merasa canggung atau apa.

"Tenanglah, aku akan membuatmu merasa nyaman Madara" Aku mulai menarik helaian yang menutupi milikmu meskipun kau masih ragu. Aku tahu kau akan menyukainya.

"Tunggu! Jangan.. AH!" Kau tak bisa melanjutkan kata-katamu ketika aku mulai melahap kejantananmu. Mungkin terasa aneh bagimu tapi aku hanya ingin melakukannya.  
Aku menginginkanmu.  
Aku mengulumnya, merasakan setiap sensasi yang bisa kutangkap dengan lidahku.  
Aku menikmatinya.  
Dan aku tahu kau lebih menikmatinya.  
Kau meremas rerumputan tempatmu berbaring. Aku bisa melihatmu berteriak tanpa suara.  
Kau menggeliat.  
Dan semua ini semakin membuatku kehilangan akal.  
Aku mulai menghisapnya dan membawanya jauh lebih dalam kerongga mulutku.

"Hhh.. haa.. shi.. hh.." Kau terbata dalam memanggilku. Kau benar-benar tahu bagaimana untuk menggodaku rupanya.

"ya., Sebut namaku, Madara" Kataku "ayolah"

Aku kembali pada kegiatanku. Dan aku bisa merasakan kau hanya butuh beberapa detik lagi untuk mencapai puncak kenikmatanmu.

"h.. hashirama!" Kau menyebut namaku pada akhirnya. Bersamaan dengan cairanmu yang melimpahkan segala yang kenikmatanmu. Aku menyekanya dengan jemariku. Dan aku sengaja melahapnya seperti aku melahap madu dihadapanmu.

"K.. Kau gila Hashirama.." Ucapmu dengan nafas tersengal.

"Aku memang gila" Aku lalu kembali menyapa bibirmu. Menciumnya. Berusaha menyampaikan betapa aku membutuhkanmu.  
Kemudian aku memelukmu.

"Terima kasih Madara.." Kataku. Terima kasih telah membiarkan aku menikmati tubuhmu yang belum pernah terjamah itu.  
Aku lalu membaringkan tubuhku disampingmu dan memelukmu.  
"Tapi Hashirama.. Kau belum.." Kau memandangku. Aku paham akan ucapanmu. Tapi aku tidak ingin memaksamu. Aku tahu ini semua mungkin terlalu tiba-tiba untukmu. Aku hanya ingin membuatmu merasa nyaman.  
Tanpa balasan darimu pun aku tidak keberatan.

"Hanya jika kau bersedia, Madara" Aku harus meyakinkan bahwa kau tidak ragu-ragu atas ucapanmu.

"Tentu.." Kau menjawab. "Aku akan melakukannya untukmu"

'Untukmu'  
Kata-katamu membuatku melayang.  
Kau akan melakukannya untukku.  
Ucapan itu saja sudah lebih dari cukup bagiku.

Tapi Kau benar-benar melakukannya.  
Aku sempat tidak yakin bahwa ini pertama kalinya bagimu.  
Karena kau melakukannya dengan sangat baik.  
Tanpa basa-basi kau turun dan segera melucuti pakaian yang menghalangi kejantananku.  
Aku sempat melihat semburat merah diwajahmu sebelum kau melakukan hal yang sama seperti yang barusan kulakukan.  
Kau menutup matamu dan mulai mengulum, menyecap dan menghisap milikku.  
Ah,  
Sensasi macam apa ini.  
Tubuhku memanas.  
Bergetar.  
Jantungku mulai tak beraturan.  
Perasaan ini begitu menyenangkan.  
Jangan berhenti, Madara.  
Jangan berhenti..  
Kau benar-benar melakukannya dengan baik.  
Sesekali aku mencuri-curi pandangan dirimu yang tengah memanjakanku.  
Kau terlihat begitu menikmatinya tanpa sungkan.  
Membuatku jauh lebih gila lagi.  
Aku lalu menuntun wajahmu untuk berhenti dari kegiatanmu.

"Kenapa?" Kau bingung. Hm, aku hanya tidak ingin klimaksku sesingkat ini.

"Kemarilah" Aku mencium bibirmu lagi.  
Bibir yang telah menjamah bagian pribadiku untuk pertama kalinya.  
Aku merapatkan tubuhmu padaku tanpa menghentikan ciuman itu.  
Tanganku menelusuri punggungmu kemudian menurun.  
Aku memasukkan salah satu jariku kedalam tubuhmu.  
Kau terlihat kaget dan melepas ciuman kita.

"Tenang Madara, ini tidak akan sakit" Aku menenangkanmu dan menambah jumlah jariku untuk menyesuaikan mengingat milikku ini bukan ukuran yang kecil. Aku menambah Jari yang ketiga. Kau tampak kesakitan tapi kau tidak mengeluh.  
Aku mengerti.  
Perasaanmu sama sepertiku. Kau ingin membuatku merasa nyaman seperti halnya yang ingin kulakukan padamu.  
Kau mulai terbiasa dengan keberadaan jari-jariku. Dan setelahnya, Aku bersiap memasukkan milikku ke dalam tubuhmu.

"Tahan sebentar, Madara" Aku melakukannya dengan perlahan sampai aku berada dalam dirimu sepenuhnya. Kau meringis. Aku tahu ini pasti sakit. Tapi kemudian perlahan kau mulai terbiasa. Kau tidak lagi menunjukkan wajah kesakitanmu.

"Lakukanlah," Katamu.

Aku lalu mulai bergerak.  
Perlahan. Aku berusaha menemukan ritme kenikmatanmu. Dan tak butuh waktu lama, kau mulai melenguh lagi. Tubuhmu menjerat milikku semakin kuat. Rasa ini benar-benar memabukkanku.  
Hangat.  
Kencang.  
Aku terus bergerak dan bergerak. Kau melenguh, mendesah, tersengal dan kembali meremas rambutku.  
Keringat mulai membanjiri tubuh kita yang memanas.  
Aku mempercepat gerakanku saat aku mulai merasakan klimaksku yang hampir datang.  
Ya.  
Ayolah.  
Datanglah.  
Sedikit lagi.  
Dan sesaat, semuanya seolah memutih.  
Ada aliran dahsyat yng memenuhi diriku sampai ke ujung kepala.  
Membuatku menumpahkan cairanku seketika.  
Mendadak aku merasa begitu lelah. Begitu juga dirimu.  
Aku membaringkan tubuhku telentang direrumputan yang lembut.  
Aku lalu menuntunmu ke dalam pelukanku.  
Nafas kita masih belum beraturan.

"Tidurlah, Madara" Aku membelai surai hitammu  
"Kau pasti lelah"

"Kau juga" Katamu. Kau menyamankan posisimu dalam pelukanku.  
Kau tak akan pernah tahu betapa aku bahagia atas semua kenyataan ini.  
Kau tidak menolaknya. Kau bahkan menunjukkan sikap bahwa kau merasakan hal yang sama denganku.

"Madara.." Lirihku.

"Hm?"

"Kau tidak mencegahku. Kau juga tidak menolak apa yang kulakukan padamu.."

"Kau sudah tahu jawabannya" Kau memotong ucapanku.  
Ah, rupanya kau malu untuk mengakuinya.

"Apa?" Aku meledekmu. Aku hanya ingin mendengarnya dari mulutmu. Ayolah

"Kau sudah tahu"

"Apanya?"

"Perasaanku"

"Katakan" Aku menantangmu

"Tch! Kubilang kau sudah tahu!"

"Aku mau dengar. Katakan"

"Kau katakan lebih dulu!"

"Aku mencintaimu Madara" Jawabku tanpa ragu. Kau diam. Sepertinya cukup berat bagimu untuk mengatakan itu daripada untuk berhubungan intim denganku.

"Aku juga mencintaimu.." Kau memalingkan wajahmu yang kian memerah "Hashirama"

============ OWARI ============


End file.
